This invention relates to a release positioning device that is worn on the arm of a bowler and, in particular, to a device that is capable of positioning the hand of a bowler in more than one plane.
In the sport of bowling, there are a number of factors that contribute to scoring well. One of these involves a good, firm, hand position during delivery and particularly at the time of release. Gloves have been developed to provide the bowler with some added wrist support. For the most part, these gloves are made of leather or other pliable materials that are tightly wrapped about the hand and wrist of the bowler. The glove attempts to align and hold the hand in one position in regard to the wrist without regard to the shot involved or the condition of the bowling lane. The bowler, being unable to effectively change his hand position, cannot adjust to the changing lane conditions which can adversely effect accuracy and lead to lower rather than higher scores.